Losing my religion
by Ivorosy
Summary: Serie de viñetas: SherlollyIV: Molly Hooper ha tenido un singular gusto por hombres fuera del perfil común. Estaba Moriarty, ése sujeto que se hizo pasar por un gay que terminó por ser un consejero criminal, psicópata, maniaco. Y estaba Sherlock Holmes, un detective no muy alejado de los adjetivos calificativos del primero. Pero quizá, este último era más "su tipo", a pesar de todo
1. MtoI: Lo siento, perdóname

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los personajes no son de mi creación. Sólo éstos pequeños escritos me pertenecen y son de mi total autoría. Es una serie de drabbles/viñetas y one shots sobre y en especial la pareja conformada por Sherlock H. & Molly H._

_**Summary, I:** No a cualquiera Sherlock Holmes ofrecía sus disculpas, tendría que valer realmente la pena. Y era un cretino y ésa vez sí que se había pasado, por ello, Molly Hooper se merecía un perdón y quizá algo más._

_****__**Advertencias: **__Ninguna en especifico._

_**Categoría:** K+__  
_

_**Palabras:**__ 940 aprox._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**L **O S **I **N **G **

M **Y **

R E **L **I **G I **O **N **

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por: Ivorosy_

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O0O0O**

**MOMENTO I: **

**LO SIENTO, PERDÓNAME. **

**O0O0O**

* * *

.

Siempre es un cretino con Molly Hooper. De hecho, lo es con todo el mundo; pero ésa noche, en ése preciso momento, jamás se había sentido como el verdadero idiota y cruel persona que es. Una deducción, adora hacerlas, y más adora molestarla a ella y a las relaciones amorosas con las que se topa; curioso por cierto, pues tiene gustos particulares en los hombres con ya sea: Problemas mentales o simplemente imbéciles, o ambas (como él tanto comprenderá).

Su intención no era precisamente mala, quería divertirse un rato, solamente eso. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata: Porque en primer lugar no nota como ella lo mira de lejos, esperando un comentario, una mirada, una palabra, un monosílabo, lo que sea, respecto a su nueva imagen por parte de él.

Pero no, dedujo que su buen aspecto se debía a otro hombre. Claro que había notado ése nuevo vestido, los caros accesorios, el bien aplicado maquillaje y por supuesto los regalos que trajo consigo; era todo tan obvio, y aunque se ve está atento a su ordenador igualmente está en todo. En las conversaciones de Molly; la calla cuando hace una broma, pues él sabe que ella sencillamente eso no se la da y le evita la vergüenza de seguir con ello; a su manera, descortés y directo, claro. Luego las charlas con Lestrade y John, donde mete su chuchara con sus "aclaraciones". Y por último y como broche de oro hace comentarios, finalmente, sobre Molly Hooper y su aspecto; con regalos incluidos. No puede evitar su fanfarroneo:

—Veo que tienes nuevo novio, Molly. Lo vas a ver ésta noche, le darás un regalo.

Evidentemente sus amigos intentan calmarlo, pues a diferencia de él, ellos saben para quién va dirigido dicho obsequio. Y Sherlock es el único que ignora ese sustancial detalle y por ello continua con escupir palabras lacerantes y que destrozan a la chica que además no sabe bajo que piedra ocultarse —: ¡Oh, vamos! Seguramente ven el regalo perfectamente envuelto en la bolsa, los otros están desarreglados, es para alguien especial. El color rojo al igual que su labial…Una asociación inconsciente, o una que ella deliberadamente intenta resaltar. De cualquier forma, la señorita Hooper tiene el amor en su mente. Que va en serio con él, es porque le dará un regalo que sugiere esperanzas a largo plazo. Que lo verá ésta noche es evidente por su maquillaje y ropa. Obviamente trata de compensar el tamaño de su boca y senos.

Todo lo que dedujo es cierto y él más que nadie lo sabe, ama tener la razón y vaya que disfruta pavonearse, por ello y para confirmar su hipótesis abre la dedicatoria para saber quién es ese hombre por el cual la señorita Molly Hooper parece desfallecer.

"_Querido Sherlock, con amor Molly XXX"_

Y su sonrisa de triunfo desaparece y traga duramente la saliva, pues hasta ahora se va enterando de lo cretino que se ha visto. Está de acuerdo con ello, que se ha pasado de la raya; y no es precisamente las miradas de desacuerdo, enojo, incomodidad o culpabilidad de Jonh, La señora Hudson, Lestrade o incluso la novia en turno de Watson que lo hacen sentir como el imbécil más grande que ahora en esos instantes pisa la tierra. Sino la expresión de Molly y su débil voz que refleja lo lastimada que está, es lo que hace que un nudo se le forme en la garganta y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sienta la sincera y dura culpa pesar sobre sus hombros.

—Siempre dices cosas tan horribles. En todo momento. Siempre, siempre.

Eso le hace entrar un poco en razón, o más allá de la razón, a su lado de conmiseración. Por unos segundos no sabe qué decir, pero hasta un genio como él deduce que lo más correcto es pedir una disculpa. Sus intenciones no eran hacerla sentir mal, al menos no de esa manera ni modo. Seguía creyendo que el amor sólo era un producto creado he imaginado por el cerebro, pero su lado humano gana esa partida, en esos instantes. Molly Hooper era una buena chica, una gran mujer, bien lo sabía pero jamás y nunca lo decía; y por muy cretino que fuera, ella no se merecía ese trato. No se lo merecía.

—Yo lo siento. Perdóname.

Esto incluso sorprende a John Watson, palabras así no cualquiera se las hace decir a Sherlock Holmes, sólo alguien o algo verdaderamente importante y que valga la pena, haría que el detective formula tales vocablos. Y Molly lo valía, al parecer. Quizá no correspondía a sus sentimientos, como ella lo hace con él; pero Holmes se da cuenta de que Molly es importante, tanto como para pedirle una disculpa y en retribución:

—Feliz navidad, Molly Hooper.

Darle un suave y sutil beso en la mejilla, es tibia y siente a la chica dar un pequeñito respigo de la impresión. Luego observa _su_ presente aún en mano, está vez con un aire distinto: Gran aprecio y gratitud, puede ser…

**O0O0O**

* * *

**Losing my religión*:** Perdiendo mi religión; traducción de inglés-español para a quien no se le dé el inglés muy bien ;).

* * *

**O0O0O**

**N/A: **Le he puesto tal título debido a uno de los temas de la banda "R.E.M" y no sé, casualmente ésa fue la canción que me hace recordar a esta pareja, por ello lo escogí como el título para englobar esta serie de drabbles/one shots/viñetas.

Pues nada, espero les haya gustado. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre éstos dos después de terminar de ver la serie Sherlock (De las mejores series que he llegado a ver, sinceramente). Y bueno, no serán escritos nada fuera del otro mundo, más bien son los momentos "Sherlolly" tomados desde el punto de vista narrativo xD. Y éste fue precisamente el primer momento que hizo que amará la idea de ellos dos juntos. Y es que, creo éste fue el momento donde Sherlock comienza a verdaderamente tomarle cariño a Molly y notarla como uno de sus seres queridos. En fin, hasta el próximo. Y espero no ser sólo un fic leído por fantasmas (sí saben a lo que me refiero) los comentarios son más que bienvenidos :D.


	2. MtoII: Cuando piensas que nadie te ve

_**Summary, II: **Sherlock Holmes está perturbado, está triste. Y piensa que nadie sabría nunca lo que refleja, pues se lo oculta a su parecer bastante bien. Que error fatal cometió el detective al no contar que Molly Hooper siempre esté al tanto de él._

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna en especifico._

_**Categoría: **__K+_

_**Palabras: **__926 aprox. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**O0O0O**

**MOMENTO II: **

**CUANDO PIENSAS QUE NADIE TE VE. **

**O0O0O**

* * *

.

Estás muy atento, concentrado, es lo que haces, esencial, es casi como respirar. Analizas los datos, los químicos; alcalino, dice John, o eso creíste, por eso aquel "Gracias, John".

—Molly—corrige ella.

—Sí.

Es todo lo que dices, no importa ahora quién sea el ayudante en turno, piensas, sólo quieres descifrar los componentes de ésa maldita huella. Además, Molly te habló tan bajito que apenas y supiste distinguir la diferencia de voces, es la culpa de ella, en todo caso, vuelves a concluir.

Tiza, es el primer componente; asfalto, el segundo; polvo de ladrillo, el tercero; vegetación, cuarto…Y el quinto, el quinto no lo puedes resolver. Luego musitas, producto de tú subconsciente T…L…D. Sí, ésas siglas que te tiene la mente hecha un lio. Olvidas quién está a tu lado, pero estás al tanto de que no es John, pues él jamás debe verte así, no quieres, no lo deseas. No sientes que seas tú en esos momentos, algo raro te pasa e incluso tú lo ignoras.

—Molécula de glicerol—dices pensativo, distrayendo tu mente con aquel enigma—, ¿qué eres?

Hay un instante de completo silencio, y luego la escuchas, ésta vez sí que sabes quién es.

— ¿A qué te refieres con TLD?

Y justo cuando ella dice eso, Watson pasa enfrente de ustedes, y tú le echas una rápida mirada para verificar que él no ha oído nada, y tal parece no lo hace, pues se sigue derecho y eso hace que sientas un alivio.

—Dijiste TLD—repite ésa voz. Repite Molly—. Estabas murmurando mientras trabajabas.

—Nada, era una nota mental. —respondes queriendo zanjar el tema y silenciarla.

Ahora no quieres escuchar nada, estás perturbado, pero eso jamás lo harías saber a nadie. Pero para tu mala suerte, Molly continua con su plática, con sus comentarios que en un inicio los encuentras carentes de sentido—: Te pareces un poco a mí papá. Está muerto. No, lo siento.

La sola mención de la muerte te hace reaccionar en milésimas de segundo. Y sabes del porqué ese tema te perturba tanto.

—Molly, por favor no sientas la necesidad de empezar una conversación, realmente no es lo tuyo—dices tan directo y honesto como siempre. Y desde navidad has intentado en verdad no ser tan cretino con ella, pero sencillamente eso no se te da tan bien como desearías. En todo caso, finalmente es la verdad; conoces mucho de ella, o eso crees.

—Cuando agonizaba siempre estaba alegre, estaba adorable. Excepto cuando creía que nadie lo podía ver. Lo vi una vez, se veía triste…

Y ella ignora tu comentario, pues continua hablando y eso te desespera un poco; terca, además es.

—Molly…—mencionas su nombre como advertencia.

Ahora estás tan en lo tuyo que no entiendes su punto, hasta que —: Te ves triste, cuando crees que no te puede ver. —Y señala con la mirada a John.

Y es entonces que entiendes todo, cuál era su objetivo con el inesperado tema de su padre fallecido. Es suficientemente acertada su figuración que quitas tu atención de ése microscopio y se la depositas a ella. Bastante sorprendió (a tu modo) estás.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunta ella mirándote fijamente— Y no digas que sí, porque sé lo que eso significa. Parecer triste cuando crees que nadie puede verte.

Mantienes contacto visual, son contadas las veces que haces eso con ella, y cuando pasa, algo extraño sucede y no sabes cómo describirlo o llamarlo. Porque ella puede verte y lo hace de verdad.

—Tú puedes verme—dices o corriges finalmente, pues nadie es nadie y ella obviamente era alguien.

—Yo no cuento—te responde sin más.

Esa respuesta te confunde y te hace pensar. Es cierto, casi nunca la tomas en cuenta a ella, muchas veces pasa desapercibida y son otras las personas que ocupan u ocuparon tu absoluta atención. Pero eso no significaba que no le tuvieras aprecio, algún cariño, pero lo haces, se lo tienes. Y con ello, tienes que aceptar que ella para ti era poco más o menos invisible, o quizá tendrá algo especial que hace que siquiera te inmutaras en ocultar tus turbaciones frente a ella.

—Lo que trato de decir es, que si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquiera, puedes tenerme—sacude la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta lo muy doble sentido que se escuchaba eso, intenta auto corregirse de inmediato.

Pero tú no le prestas importancia a su corrección, pues sabes que es lo que quiso decir con ello y lo razonas por unos instantes. Tú siguiente pregunta no iba quizá con mala intención, más bien una objetiva y franca duda —: Pero, ¿qué podría necesitar de ti?

—Nada. No sé—responde algo dolida, pero lo oculta con sigilosa indiferencia—. Podrías decir "gracias", de hecho.

Y no entiendes precisamente el porqué deberías agradecer exactamente, quizá por ofrecer su ayuda incondicionalmente o por esa plática que no iba más allá de una conversación anímica respecto a tu actual situación; pero, con todo sentías que debías hacerlo.

— ¿Gracias?

—Voy a salir a comprar unas patatas fritas. ¿Quieres algo? Está bien, sé que no.

Ni te dio el tiempo de contestarle, y sientes el compromiso de hacer o decirle algo—: Bueno, la verdad quizá yo…

—Sé que no.

Pero acertó, realmente no quieres nada. Y ves como sale por la puerta y piensas en ella y sus palabras.

Ahora sí que piensas en ella.

* * *

**O0O0O**

**N/A: **La segunda viñeta, ¿Qué tal? Este sin duda es otro de mis momentos favoritos. Espero les haya agradado este otro visto desde el punto narrativo. Sí, ando experimentando con los narradores, y otra cosa, me centraré más en los sentimientos de S.H que los de Molly; pues los de Holmes me parecen más interesantes y complejos de plasmar (que si no, me cuesta mucho trabajo este personaje, todo un reto). Igualmente también me centrare en los de Molly, no digo que no, sólo que no tanto. Probablemente haya un punto de vista hasta de John W. (Lo amodoro).


	3. MtoIII: Te necesito a ti

_**Summary, III: **__¿Qué tenía Molly Hooper de especial? Es lo que piensa Sherlock Holmes después de ésa pequeña charla con la forense. "Yo no cuento" había dicho la muy tonta. Pero claro que cuenta._

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna en especifico._

_**Categoría: **__K+_

_**Palabras:**__ 500 aprox._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**O0O0O**

**MOMENTO III: **

**TE NECESITO A TI **

**O0O0O**

* * *

.

Y estoy en un punto sin retorno; mi relación con los sentimientos esta demás decir que no es muy buena; siempre me han parecido un obstáculo en la mente humana, incapacita a la razón y los sentidos, los inutiliza, los vuelve torpes, sensibles, vulnerables. Y aquí estoy, en lo que llamo mi desesperación interna: Tengo un plan, vaya que lo tengo. Y la necesito a ella.

_"Yo no cuento"._

Me dijo ésa ocasión, y eso me hizo pensar, analizar bien las cartas sobre la mesa. Sí, es mi asistente, y siempre actuó como si su existencia no fuera nada más que otro organismo en la tierra (De hecho, lo es, no por ello signifique que no la tome en cuenta) la observo, como a muchos, con "el rabillo de mi ojo"; discreto e imperceptible si cualquiera me lo pregunta, y no hay necesidad de preguntarlo, es nada más que la irrefutable verdad.

Me cuesta diluirlo, pero no sé en qué momento llegué a la conclusión de que, sencillamente, frente a ella no puedo hacerme invisible, mis máscaras no me funcionan. Puedo ocultarme a los ojos de John, si me en verdad me lo propongo. Pero con ella, no. Será meramente algo subconsciente, pero ella es tan Molly Hooper (En qué sentido emplee este término, la verdad, hasta a mí me cuesta explicármelo) que simplemente olvido ponerme mi máscara en frente suyo y no lo hago apropósito, sí por mi fuera pondría la barrera sin excepciones, pero ella se me olvida (¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá algo especial que ignoro, acaso?).

Sí, Molly Hooper, yo no paso de su existencia, siempre observo… ¿Por qué ésa tonta mujer piensa lo contrario? Sí es ella la que mayor problemas me causa, ya lo he visto, únicamente ella ha sabido que actuó frente a John, frente a todos. Que no estoy bien. La que también me observa sin que yo pueda percatarme. Y yo no soy fácil de que me pillen; o no, fácil no está en mi persona ni en mi perfil y sin embargo ella lo hace, "me atrapa en el acto".

Luego de unir todas las piezas del puzzle, y de lo que me dejó pensando respecto a su fallecido padre, respecto a ella y sus singulares oraciones, palabras…Llego a una sencilla y no tan sencilla conclusión: Que sí cuenta, siempre lo ha hecho y lo hará. Y ahora más que nunca cuenta especialmente para mí. Y sé que tiene, también, mi completa y absoluta confianza. Yo no se la doy a casi nadie, y esto, de antemano sé que también ella lo sabe; entre otras muchas cosas que advierto comprende de mí. Me entiende muy bien, Molly, más de lo que yo hubiera descifrado. Pero claro, sigue cometiendo errores muy sustanciales, simple mundana al fin y al cabo, señorita Hooper.

_"¿Qué podría necesitar de ti?"_ le pregunté y me pregunté (a su vez). Y tonto de mí que no lo pude resolver de inmediato, siendo lo más obvio, evidente, siempre frente a mis narices:

—A ti, te necesito a ti.

.

* * *

**O0O0O**

**N/A: **¡Ah! Este es el que me ha costado, hasta ahora, mucho trabajo Dx. Pero me ha gustado el producto final, a ver qué tal :D (Que sus opiniones también cuentan, hago ése recordatorio ;). Y bueno, aquí otro tipo de narrador, seguiré experimentando…Hasta entonces, nos leemos en el próximo momento.


	4. MtoIV: Sólo mi tipo

**_Summary, IV: _**_Molly Hooper ha tenido un singular gusto por hombres fuera del perfil común. Estaba Moriarty, ése sujeto que se hizo pasar por un gay que terminó por ser un consejero criminal, psicópata, maniaco. Y estaba Sherlock Holmes, un detective no muy alejado de los adjetivos calificativos del primero. Pero quizá, este último era más "su tipo", a pesar de todo._

**_Advertencias: _**_Ninguna en especifico._

**_Categoría: _**_K_

**_Palabras: _**_1,550 aprox._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**O0O0O**

**MOMENTO IV:**

**SÓLO MI TIPO**

**O0O0O**

* * *

.

Era alguien muy inteligente, había pensado Molly Hooper la primera vez que trató con Sherlock Holmes. Era una persona en todo sentido, fuera de lo común; analítico, intuitivo, perspicaz, capaz, listo, observador, vaya que un genio llegó a discurrir. Lo admiraba profundamente y era ciertamente la primera vez que conocía a alguien así; era una maravilla ante sus ojos. Pero claro, nadie puede ser tan perfecto, todo el mundo tenía defectos, y pronto Molly descubrió cuales eran los del detective: Soberbio, fanfarrón, imbécil (en el sentido de ser insensible), compulsivo, adicto al trabajo, difícil de tratar, distante, cerrado (pues cuantas veces no intentó ser más cercana con él y aquel sencillamente se lo negó, bastantes veces, a decir verdad), manipulador y un largo y exhaustivo etcétera.

Y a pesar de todo, el detective lograba hacer acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de la señorita Hooper, que sus pupilas se dilatasen, que se confundiera con las palabras en su presencia, que su torpeza aumentara al menos un treinta por ciento más y que la respiración le faltase cuando éste sonreía. No era normal ni un evento que se diera a diario el que Sherlock Holmes hiciera aquel gesto, mucho menos aún que fuera sincero; por eso, cuando aquello sucedía era algo especial, muy especial. Principal razón (bastante probable), del porqué a Hooper le gustaba tanto ése hombre.

Aquellas veces que la llegaba a ver a los ojos y una sonrisa pintaba esos labios, Molly imitaba el gesto automáticamente. Y siempre quiso ser algo más para él, más que una herramienta, más que una compañera de trabajo, más que una persona trivial en su cabeza. Pero comprendió que con gente como él, aquello sencillamente era bastante complejo de alcanzar, por no decir imposible. Por ende y aceptando aquel hecho intentó buscar otra persona la cual fuera un poco más "normal" y acorde a ella.

Pero vaya que tenía una suerte con los hombres, conjeturaba tristemente la mujer. Y es que, una vez enamorándote de a alguien como Sherlock Holmes, era extremadamente difícil sustituir su puesto, era un hueco grande a llenar, vamos. Pues nadie podría sustituir ésa inteligencia, nadie podría tener risos tan oscuros como los de él, un cabello tan bruno como las noches de otoño; frías y oscuras; nadie podría tener aquellos ojos grises penetrantes, gélidos, cristalinos, que cuando te miraban con un sentimiento tan cercano al aprecio era sentir una ternura derritiéndote desde muy tu intrínseco ser.

Así que aceptando dichos factores, Molly no tuvo más que conformarse en buscar y encontrar un hombre de su talla, ¿Y a qué se refería con "a su talla"? simple, tan normales y trascendentes como ella. Así se ahorraría de infinidades de problemas, como intentos de ligues fallidos (Bien recordaba la vez que invitó a Sherlock a tomar un café con ella y éste ya sea por despiste o _sutil_ rechazo le mandó por uno en vez de ir a tomas uno con la forense); constantes alardeos (Y aunque la mayoría impresionantes y que dejaban a más de uno con la boca desencajada, en situaciones eran molestas y hasta hirientes); disgustos (no quería ni recordar ésa navidad, no al menos antes de aquel _pequeño beso_), tristezas y decepciones (Sherlock reconociendo el cuerpo de una mujer, sintiendo cariño por otra que no era ella. Era doloroso pero tolerable si eso lo hacía circunstancialmente feliz, aceptando que ella _nunca_ sería su _tipo _de mujer).

Y la primera vez que creyó encontrar a alguien agradable, normal y hasta simpático ¡Oh, sorpresa! Resultó a primera instancia ser gay para luego enterarse de que era en realidad un consejero criminal, psicópata y loco fratricida. Moriarty, ¿cómo no acordarse de él? Con esos atributos era imposible pasárselo desapercibido. De nuevo su interés recayó en hombres para nada _triviales_. ¿Es qué acaso era masoquista? Se llegó a formular tal pregunta; mira que lidiarte con ese _tipo _de sujetos y sentir atracción por ellos no era algo catalogado como habitual. Aunque sólo Holmes la había marcado de verdad, Moriarty fue algo efímero y agradable en su momento, y muy en el fondo sabía que se sintió atraída a él por notar "algo" más que singular en su persona que le recordaba de cierta y extraña forma al detective dueño de sus espiraciones.

Luego de que Sherlock fingiera su muerte por dos años, se topó finalmente con el que sería su futuro esposo. Y todo iba bien, su actual novio era un buen chico, alguien por finalmente decirlo: "de su talla". Por fin intuyendo que no tendría que buscar más por aquel ser especial con el cual compartir lo que le restaba de vida, se hallaba culpable en todo caso de seguir pecando y pensar en Sherlock Holmes. Pues ahora más que nunca lo hacía. Nunca creyó ni cruzó ínfimamente por la cabeza que el detective confiara tan y profundamente en ella, cosa que le conmovía más que otra cosa en el mundo. Y cuando supo de su regreso, verlo nuevamente luego de una larga temporada, hacía que su vida se tornará de nueva cuenta más alegre e interesante. Se extrañó bastante cuando Holmes llamó de nuevo, ésta vez sería la sustituta de "Watson". Y no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar o qué decir para agradarle al detective como su excelente sustituta de su fiel amigo.

_"__No seas tonta, sé tú misma"_ Sherlock dijo y Molly quedó un poco admirada por eso; creyendo que "ser ella misma" era algo molesto para Holmes y no conveniente. Y no, todo lo que quería era a ella, natural y sencilla Molly Hooper. Quizá no hacía un maravilloso papel como Jonh Watson, a decir verdad era pésima en aquel aspecto y de antemano admitía que Watson solamente uno; y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría reemplazar jamás y nunca ése puesto. Con todo ello, trabajar con el detective ése día fue más que grato. Al finalizar y de la forma más inesperada terminarían en una conversación que la dejaría todavía más marcada con el nombre y ser de Sherlock Holmes.

No ayudó al detective por interés o compromiso, lo hizo porque le quería y sus acciones por él eran magnánimas y de corazón. No necesitaba que él le digiera gracias; sí el necesitaba ayuda en otra cosa, otro favor, ella acudiría y haría lo que estuviese a su alcance, pues más allá de un superfluo enamoramiento, también estaba la amistad que desarrollo con él…Una que quizá se describiría como linda y amena.

_"__Moriarty metió la pata, cometió un error, porque la única persona que creyó no importaba para nada…resultó ser la persona más importante"_ Y la señorita Hooper se quedó pasmada ante tal aclaración. Y una irreversible ventura le asaltó desprevenida. Ella, ¿ser alguien importante para ése frío y cerrado hombre? Era más de lo que podría pedir, entrar en aquel duro e insensible corazón suyo, cosa que creía era casi imposible.

_"__Tuve un maravilloso día, me encantaría, pero es que…" _

_"__Felicitaciones de cualquier manera"_ Y la mujer miró su anillo de compromiso el cual olvidó su fino dedo cargaba, pero claro que Sherlock lo notaría, no le sorprendía dicha hazaña. Tom era un gran chico, su romance se desarrollo de la forma más cliché y tradicional posible. No era que no quisiera a Tom, lo hacía, de no ser así en primer lugar ni habría aceptado tal joya.

_"__Espero que seas muy feliz, Molly Hooper. Te lo mereces" _Y la joven sólo quería que Sherlock parara, pues de ser así terminaría por recaer en lo que prometió no haría nunca más en la vida. "_Después de todo, no todos los hombres de lo que te enamoras pueden resultar ser sociópatas" _ Por supuesto que hablaba de sí mismo y Molly no pensó con claridad cuando respondió, pues lo que juró no hacer lo volvió a hacer; ya hasta su respuesta fue más una duda que una afirmación.

_"__¿No?"_

_"__No" _corrigió el detective. Y se maldijo una y otra vez en cuanto Holmes cortó pasos de distancia hacia ella; sintió un miedo, y no uno precisamente aterrador, más bien uno suplicante que le hacía respirar con dificultad, pues allí estaban esos preciosos y frescos ojos grises mirándole, no con un sentimiento parecido al cariño, sino cariño mismo, del más casto, honesto y entrañable, haciéndole solamente competencia una pequeña sonrisa de ternura y luego un beso. Suave, delicado. Los sentimientos profesados en aquella mirada, en aquella sonrisa, fue traspasado en ese simple contacto físico efímero. Molly dejó su aliento en el olvido por unos segundos, unos terribles pero a la vez hermosos segundos.

Tom era un gran novio, lo quería. Pero ningún ser viviente sobre la tierra hacía sentir a Molly Hooper como Sherlock Holmes lo hacía. Solamente él ponía su vida en una montaña rusa, ya sea con fuertes declives, o elevadísimas y altas cimas que le llenaban de regocijo. A Sherlock no lo quería, no, lo _amaba_.

¿Sociópata, dijo?

_"__Quizá ése sea sólo mi tipo"_

Dijo en voz alta, para luego sonreír cómplice de su propia confesión.

* * *

**O0O0O**

**N/A: **Y aquí va otra narración y ahora el enfoque a los sentimientos de Molly. El próximo momento muy probable será este mismo momento pero ahora en enfoque a los sentimientos y pensares del querido detective. Cabe destacar que éste momento me encantó una vez lo finalicé. Molly es más sencilla de manejar, lo admito xD.

Agradezco por cierto los reviews, favoritos y follows para ésta serie de viñetas. En todo caso, se agradecen los comentarios, son de gran apoyo ;) Sin más, saludos de mi parte, Ivorosy.


End file.
